Married Life
by Kagome0493
Summary: The married life of anyone is never easy, especially if it's between two guardians. Rose is Queen Lissa's guardian and the Head of the Royal Guard. Dimitri is her right hand man. Read this story to see them balance work and play time. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It feels soooo good to start writing again!**

**I know some of you probably hate me after that long break but I'm back my dears!**

**Well I hope you like the story!**

**Enjoy! :3**

**There is LEMON in this chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

I, Rose Hathaway, was the queen's guardian. Lissa had appointed me Head Guardian. Since we had the youngest queen, why shouldn't we have the youngest head guard either? So that's what happened. I was bossing everybody around, which made me feel so much more badass. Anyways, today we had our first monthly meeting about guardianship. I wanted to start meetings so fellow Dhampirs had ways to express their ideas about how we should guard the court or Moroi or just to talk about anything that has happened on the grounds.

Naturally, I was late but that's not my fault. Lissa had a meeting first and I had to be with because she's my charge, and I kinda stayed late just to talk to her afterwards, Whoops! So I was practically sprinting in my heels and business skirt trying to get to headquarters and the meeting room inside. Some royals gave me some weird looks but didn't ask questions.

After sweating at least ten pounds off I made to the door that lead to the meeting room. Before opening it, I gave myself a minute to breath and compose myself so no one would doubt my position of Head Guardian.

My fingers wrapped around the silver knob and I threw open the door. All the murmuring stopped and everyone was on their feet ready to fight whatever had caused the noise. After they realized it was just me they all sat back in their respective seats and a low rumble of murmurs started up again as I started walking down the aisle to the podium in the front of the room.

I walked past fifteen rows of ten chairs looking at guardians and nodding hellos. Almost everyone in here I at least knew their name. As I walked past I could hear, "That's the head guard?!" or "She's a badass!" one young girl said, "Who is that?" the man next her said, "That's the head guard. That Rose Belikov." That's right everyone, Dimitri and I finally tied the knot. It took almost three years but hey, better late than never. Speaking of Dimitri, my Dimitri had finally made his way next to the podium to greet me.

"Hey!" I said to him while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He nodded and smiled at me. He hates it when I show affection infront of people. Especially, all these guardians. I, on the other hand, don't care what they think. He is too _**FINE **_not to do anything to.

Now it's time for official guardian business. I walked up to the podium, called the meeting to order, and then zoned out while people started bitching. "My shifts _too long_," said one young brunette. I glared at her and said, "Maybe it's not long enough," she shut her mouth and I never heard her complain ever again. I never thought 6 hour shifts were bad. That's pretty decent, especially because she could be out guarding by herself having to guard 24/7.

After 2 of putting people back into place the meeting was finally dismissed. All the guardians left immediately to go straight to check onto their charge before going to bed. Dimitri and I were the last to leave.

"I like your outfit. That skirt makes your ass look great!" He smirked at me and then lightly slapped my ass! I let out a small squeak of surprise and slapped his arm. We walked slowly to our house in front of Lissa's where we knew Christian was. We went inside without knocking. Lissa and Christian were cuddled up on the couch talking about God knows what. We checked on them to make sure they were going to bed soon and then went to our house.

Dimitri unlocked the front door to our two bedroom house, we didn't need a huge house because it was just me and him, but let me enter first. I walked into our adorable living room. It had a huge sectional coach and a 70" flat screen that was rarely ever used. As I walked past that and our two seater square dining room table to my left, I went through the small hallway and turned left into the master bedroom. I instantly went straight to the bathroom and kicked those damned heels off. I started a really hot bubble bath. I felt like today was the longest day.

After getting completely naked and jumping into the hot water, I instantly relaxed letting out a small sigh. I opened my eyes and found Dimitri staring at me while leaning against the door frame. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked while headed towards the tub. "Of course not, love," I responded and scooted over a little bit. He started stripping and I watched with hunger. _How long had it been? We've haven't had sex in the tub in awhile. Hell even if we just had a quickie I'd be fine..._ I was brought out of my train of thought when I felt Dimitri in the tub beside me. We cuddled up to each other and just enjoy relaxing. Believe it or not, Dimitri and I didn't have a lot of moments like this. Normally we were out training or in meetings or following our Moroi where they wanted to go. This was nice. It was like being a normal married couple.

After cuddling for a few minutes my mind started traveling to it's earlier thoughts. I decided to take charge. I moved to straddle Dimitri's hips and then kissed him hard. He responded instantly. I guess he felt deprived too. His arms started rubbing up and down my sides. Going up from hips all the way to the sides of my breasts and back down. I moaned into his mouth. Feeling him touch again felt _sooo_ good. The kiss started getting hungrier and my hands tangled themselves in his hair while my hips started rubbing against his "Little Comrade" as I liked to call it.

He knew where this was going and stood up. He picked me up set me down outside the tub. Then he turned around to pull the drain from the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried me off then himself. After throwing the towel onto the floor he stepped closer to me a smashed his lips down on me with a hunger. I returned it just as fiercely while wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up by making me wrap my legs around his waist. Then he started walking into the bedroom. He crawled us onto the bed, his hair making a small curtain around us. He started moving his hands up-and-down my sides again. Then he would just rest them on my hip while he kissed and nipped on my neck a little. Sometimes going just about one of my breasts and then coming back up to my neck. After what felt like the most excruciating 2 minutes of my live he finally took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned, loudly, and arched my back into him. He chuckled but kept going anyway. He moved to show my other nipple some love while the hand, that had been on my hip, moved to my core. He was barely touching me, feather like touches. After I whined in complaint he added more pressure. He was awarded with small gasps and moans of pleasure. This encouraged him to add more pressure and go little bit faster.

"I need you now," I whispered. Dimitri nodded and moved to put his tip to my entrance. He leant down to kiss me, "Roza..." he said breathlessly, warning me he was about to thrust into me. I felt his muscles tense and felt his tip with more pressure. Right as his muscles relaxed to let him enter me, the siren went off...

**Cliffhanger!**

**But don't hate me!**

**I love you! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I finally got this chapter posted!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did!**

**Review! :3**

* * *

_"I need you now," I whispered. Dimitri nodded and moved to put his tip at my entrance. He leant down to kiss me, "Roza..." he said breathlessly, warning me he was about to thrust into me. I felt his muscles tense and felt his with more pressure. Right as his muscles relaxed to let him enter me, the siren went off..._

* * *

**Lemon!**

**Chapter 2**

The siren meant Strigoi. A normal couple would've just ignored the siren and just continued on, but Dimitri and I didn't have that luxury. We both instantly started running around our room trying to find clothes. After 1 minute of searching we were both dressed and running out of the house with our stakes in hand. _Lissa._

We ran to Lissa's house behind ours and I almost kicked down the door. Luckily, Dimitri was calm enough to actually calm enough to turn the knob. I found Lissa and we ran instantly to the shelter of her basement. There were no windows and only one door. Dimitri and I put Christian and Lissa behind us. They were against the wall and we were facing the door. I know from the guardian meeting earlier there were at least 4 guards outside.

The siren had finally stopped and all there was in the room was silent. The air was tense with anticipation. We waited in the basement for about 20 minutes. We knew that dawn was only an hour or so away but that would be the longest hour of my life. Dimitri and I stood their poised and ready for action. Christian and Lissa stood behind scared. I knew Christian would help us with his fire magic if neccessary but Lissa couldn't do anything and I could tell without the bond that she hated herself for that.

Finally, that hour was up. Mikhail knocked on the door and gave us the clear that the sun was up and we were safe. Everyone in the basement instantly relaxed. We walked upstairs and said our goodnights. Christian and Lissa headed up to their bedroom while Dimitri and I headed out of their home and to our home. I decided I needed a shower after all of today's events. Dimitri told me he'd meet me in the bed.

I went into the master bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped and jumped into the hot water. The heat help relax my tense muscles. I took a 45 minute shower before the water started cooling down. I decided then that it was probably time to head into bed. It was getting late and there could be a Strigoi attack again earlier tomorrow night considering how close they had gotten tonight. I put on a t-shirt and Nike pros and walked into the master bedroom.

Dimitri lay on the bed with a lamp on and was reading one of his infamous western novels. He was wearing only pajama pants and his chest and chiseled abs looked delicious. I ran into the room and jumped on the bed. I bounced a few times and then looked at Dimitri. He let out a chuckle when he saw what I was doing and a smile still present on his face while he made it to the end of his chapter of his western novel.

After he finished his chapter he turned to the nightstand** ( or as I like to call it the daystand! :D) **and set his novel on it. He then turned to me with his right eyebrow pulled up. "Are you having fun Roza?" he asked. I let out a little giggle and nodded my head. He shook his head in exasperation and put his arm around my waist to pull me closer to his naked chest. We just laid there and cuddled for a few minutes.

"Would you like to finish what we started earlier, Roza?" Dimitri whispered in my ear. I instantly shook with anticipation. _Yay!_ Dimitri moved my hair out of the way and started kissing just underneath my ear and down the side of my neck. I let out a small moan of pleasure. Dimitri pulled himself on top of me with his legs between mine.

His lips finally met mine and we kissed with a hunger. We had been interupted once we were not going to let ot happen again. We kept kissing while our hands roamed each others body. My hands traced up his rock hard abs, up his firm pex, and then wrapped around his neck. Dimitri's hands moved their way from my thigh, stopping at my hips for a moment to massage them, and up to squeeze my breasts. I gave a gasp whenever I felt the pressure of his hands on my breasts.I felt Dimitri smile against my lips and then move down to my neck.

I felt his hands make their way to the bottom of my t-shirt. He slid his hands underneath my shirt, tracing my flat stomach and making his way up to my breasts. His hands made it to my breasts and started massaging them. I moaned and gasped. My body was already reaady for him to be inside me but I knew this would make it so much better. He moved his hands from my breasts to my back to help me sit up so he could take my shirt off. I didn't need much coaxing, I was so ready for him.

The shirt made it over my head and then I was pushed, gently, to lay back on my back. Dimtri started kissing my lips again. He pressed his chest against mine and I have to say, I missed the feeling of skin on skin. My thoughts were quickly cut short when I felt Dimitri's lips leave mine and start moving down my neck and towards my breasts. His tongue started making circular patterns on my breasts but always missing my nipple.

"Dimitri..D-Don't...tease me," I was barely able to get the sentence out before his mouth claimed one of my nipples. His mouth was suckling and kissing one breast while his other hand started massaging my other breasts. My hips started grinding against his and I could feel his hardness on my core. I instantly became even more wet feeling how bad he wanted me.

His mouth started going down further than my breasts. He licked all the way down to my belly button and then back up between my breasts. He then started leaving trails of hot open mouth kisses down my stomach and stopping at the waist of my spanx. I felt his hands trace up my legs until they got to the waistband. He started pulling them of and would kiss the skin he just exposed. He did this all the way down until the spanx were all the way down. Then he kissed back up and left love bites on the insides of my thighs. I was shaking with anticipation as I could feel his face so close to my core. The only thing seperating my core from his mouth was thin lacy panties.

"Roza," he asked for my permission. I nodded because I knew that I would not be able to get any words out. My body was so ready for some pressure. Dmitri repeated the process he had done with my spanx but this time with my panties. He made it tp the inside og my insidesof my thighs and was shaking with anticipation. He let out a hot breath that hit my sensitive core and my back arched. Dimitri let out a low chuckle and then I felt his tongue against my wetness. My back arched more and I let out a loud low moan. His tongue attack my clit while I felt a finger enter me. My breathing became ragged and my moans were coming quick. Another finger was added and I felt the familiar tension in my stomach.

"Dimitri," I gasped out. He knew I was near and started moving faster. His mouth started sucking on my clit and his fingers pumping faster. The tension was getting tighter. Before I knew My back was arched and I let out a scream of pleasure while I sat in white hot pleasure. Dimitri drank up all my juices. I pulled him by his hair back to my lips and tasted myself.

"I need you," I whispered. Dimitri stood up long enough to kick of his pajama pants and underwear and went right back to the position between my legs. I felt his tip at my entrance. Being as impatient as I am I thrust my hips and felt his tip enter me. Dimitri then thrust the rest of his impressive length inside me. We both moaned at the feeling of being joined. Then, within no time, Dimitri starte pounding into me. My hips would his fast hard thrusts just as hard.

"Roza, Roza, Roza..." he chanted my name. I, on the other hand, could not make a fucking word. All i could do was let out my loud moans and gasps. My hands rested around his neck and brought him down to kiss me. I felt that delicious tension in my stomach again and new I was close.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled warning him. He started pumping faster and faster. I was guessing he was close too because his thrusts became more frantic. After a few more quick thrusts the tension snapped and I screamed out. I heard Dimitri say my name as he came but I was too far gone to notice. He lay on top of me, both us panting after that.

After we regained out breath he pulled out and lay next to me. "That was fantastic," I said. He smirked and kissed my forehead. He pulled me closer to him and we cuddled naked. "I love you," I said. "I love you too. Goodnight, my Roza," Dimitri stated I was overcome by the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**I hope you loved it as much as I love you!**

**Forever yours,**

**Kagome0493**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All! I hope you are all doing wonderful!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but my boyfriend was getting ready to leave for boot camp and I was trying to spend all my time with him!**

**Anyways I love you! And please enjoy!**

* * *

_After we regained our breath he pulled out and lay next to me. "That was fantastic," I said. He smirked and kissed my forehead. He pulled me closer to him and we cuddled naked. "I love you," I said. "I love you too. Goodnight, my Roza," Dimitri stated I was overcome by the darkness of sleep._

* * *

I woke up wrapped in a pair of strong arms. I looked up to Dimitri's face and just watched him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His normal guardian mask was gone and I enjoyed just seeing his normal, relaxed just Dimitri face. I would've loved to stay there forever, just wrapped up in his arms, but... We couldn't. Being the freaking head guardian meant no normal love life for Rose which, in turn, meant Dimitri too.

"Comrade, it's time to wake up," I say. Not really wanting to get out of bed but I must start getting ready for the long night ahead of me. Dimitri groaned and snuggled closer to me. I couldn't help but laugh and cuddle more. We both let out a big sigh, just enjoying laying there for awhile. Normal married couples can stay in bed all day. What I wouldn't give for just a day of normalcy. Waking up naked next to the man I love, putting on his shirt to make some breakfast, cuddle on the couch all day to watch bad movies but we don't care because really we just want to spend time with each other.

After another sigh we both got up and started on morning routine. I hopped into the shower first while Dimitri made breakfast. I thank God everyday for Dimitri otherwise I probably wouldn't eat anything but the donuts they offer at the coffee shop down in the shopping center of the Court. I lathered, rinsed, and repeated rather quickly. Already ready to be back in the arms of the man I love. I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my hair. I walked out of the bathroom naked and headed to our room down the hall. I heard a growl coming from the other end of the hallway. I turned to see Dimitri staring at me while he was standing next to the bar of the kitchen. I gave him my best man eater smile. And shook my hips a little more than normal the last few steps I had to disappear into our bedroom.

I dressed in a business casual kind of way. That was one of Lissa's request was for me to look nice since I was head guard. Therefore, I put on a red flowy blouse and tucked it into my navy blue business skirt and then put on some nude flats. I only wear flats because I have had to fight strigoi in a business skirt and heels. The skirt wasn't so bad but the _HEELS_? That was the worst mistake of my life.

I sprinted to the kitchen when I heard, "It's ready!" From Dimitri. I sat down at the table with my OJ and plate full of bacon, a slice of toast, and a ham and cheese omelet. Dimitri barely sat down when I had already devoured everything. While he ate I just sipped on my OJ. After he finished eating I grabbed his plate and mine and set out to wash the dirty dishes while he showered. After I finished the dishes I went into our room and layed out Dimitri's outfit. His clothes were almost all the same except for his weekend clothes. Most of the time he wore all black, boots, and his duster. Therefore, that's what was laid out on the bed. He walked in when I just laid a clean pair of socks on the bed.

I turned around and gasped. Dimitri, my god, was barely covered by the towel he had around his waist, hung dangerously low. His hair was still wet and was making tiny water droplets fall from his shoulders, down his chest, across his abs, and disappearing at the top of the towel. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. He was a good lookin' man and I was so happy to call him **mine**. I made my gaze go back up to his face and found a smirk plastered on it. "See something you like?" He said, using my line against me. All I could do was nod, gaze down and bite my lip.

I quickly ran out of the room before something bad, or really good could happen depending on how you look at it, to let him dress. He came into the living room fully dressed, thank God, grabbed his duster and we were off to face the day, well really the night. We made it to the steps of Christian and Lissa's home and gave each other a real quick kiss. Well, it was suppose to be real quick, how Comrade had some other ideas and pulled me closer to him. I giggled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dimitri slid his hands down my rib cage and to the small of my back. I felt a tingle shoot up my spine from his touch. I pushed myself closer to him and then-someone cleared their throat. Dimitri and I jumped apart and looked to see who had cleared their throat. Christian.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt but Lissa has been waiting forever for you Rose," said Christian with an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips. I nodded and practically sprinted into the house. I looked in the living room, to my left, but she wasn't in there. I then turned toward the hallway and set off for her office. Sure enough, Lissa was behind her desk looking all queenly with a silk baby pink blouse and paperwork in hand.

"Hey Liss! Christian said you were looking for me?" I asked.

"OHMYGAWD ROSE! You're never going to believe what happened!" She yelled as she got up and ran towards me. Then she put her left hand out. There on her left ring finger was a fucking huge rock. Christian proposed.

* * *

Did you enjoy?

Until next time!

Muah! :*


End file.
